Un nuevo mundo
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Al abrir los portales Korra decidió que los humanos y espíritus convivirían juntos como sucedía 10.000 años atrás, pero no pensó que la combinación de ambos mundos traería con sigo la aparición de nuevos y poderosos Maestros con habilidades de lo más inusuales. ¿Cómo lidiarán el Avatar y sus amigos con estos cambios?


_Los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Yo hago esto solo porque me apetece juntar universos y personajes y ver qué sale de ese revoltijo xD_

_"Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Avatar y X-Men' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"_

* * *

><p><em>SPOILER ALERT: Los "sucesos" de este fic se ubican<em> al inicio de la tercera temporada de Korra, e <em>incluyen personajes de X-Men con ligeros cambios en sus edades pero procurando no hacer mucho OoC. Por eso pese a que no se mucho del canon de los cómics tomo información de la Wiki._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un nuevo mundo<em>**

**_..._**

Cuando Korra abrió los portales, Mako no se imaginó que las cosas extrañas fueran más allá de la aparición de nuevos Maestros Aire.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo más y más avisos insólitos llegaban a la oficina con reportes cada vez más irreales. En algunos, gente aseguraba haber visto animales que lucían como personas; otros aseguraban haberse enfrentado a poderosos maestros con poderes de lo más inusuales. Ciertamente a la gente le tomaría un buen tiempo acostumbrarse a los cambios que traía consigo la llegada de los espíritus al mundo físico. Aunque, francamente, Mako ya se estaba hartando de todo eso. ¿Era tan difícil aceptar a los espíritus?

—¡Eh, Mako!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Acabamos de recibir una llamada de emergencia.

— ¿qué es esta vez? —Preguntó con hastío, seguro alguna loca histérica se había encontrado con Aye-aye. Bueno a ese espíritu le encantaba hacer bromas y causar estragos, y a Mako le hubiera encantado que se mantuviera en la parte de la ciudad reservada para las enredaderas y no por ahí haciendo su trabajo más difícil.

No esperó a que su compañero le respondiera, se limitó a tomar su abrigo y las llaves de su motocicleta.

Cuanto antes terminara con eso mucho mejor.

Lo primero que le sorprendió cuando llegó al parqueadero del cuartel fue encontrarse con tal cantidad de Maestros Metal preparándose para salir. Si fuera cosa de un espíritu bromista no habría tantos oficiales del cuerpo élite de Beifong.

Como pudo esquivó a los oficiales hasta llegar frente a la Jefa de policía Beifong

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella terminó de dar algunas indicaciones a sus hombres y se giró hacia Mako.

—Todo parece indicar que un Maestro Aire está fuera de control.

Mako frunció el ceño ¿Cómo era posible que un solo maestro aire obligara casi que a todo el cuerpo de oficiales de la ciudad movilizarse? Eso era ridículo.

Lin enarcó una ceja al advertir la mirada de extrañeza que reflejaba el rostro de Mako.

—¿No debería ir Tenzin?

—Incluso Tenzin está teniendo problemas. Será mejor que nos movamos o media ciudad será borrada del mapa —Dicho esto Lin se marcho hacia uno de los vehículos, mientras Mako se quedaba allí asimilando la información. ¿Cómo era posible semejante poder en un solo Maestro? A menos que se tratara de Korra… sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa idea, porque Korra jamás atacaría la ciudad así.

Definitivamente debía concentrarse en la misión que tenía por delante, por lo que se apresuró en llegar hasta su moto.

**…**

Con el característico ruido del motor de su vehículo y el viento golpeando sobre las gafas que le protegían los ojos, Mako recorrió la ciudad a una gran velocidad sin dejar de preguntarse quién -o qué- podría estar detrás de todo eso, no se percató hasta después de unos diez minutos de trayecto que entre más avanzaba más esfuerzo hacía el motor de su motocicleta para poder avanzar debido a los vientos que corrían en dirección opuesta frenando su avance.

A medio camino de su destino Mako entendió por fin por qué tanto jaleo. Poco a poco el estridente ruido de motor de su vehículo se hacía cada vez menos audible, el viento a su alrededor corría con fuerza impidiendo que a sus oídos llegara cualquier sonido, salvo el del mismo viento que lo estaba empujando, impidiéndole avanzar cómodamente.

Hasta que sencillamente fue imposible mantener el control de su motocicleta. Sentía que si se acercaba más el viento lo arrancaría del suelo arrojándolo lejos. Pero debía seguir, era su deber.

Y así lo hizo.

Frente a él, a bastantes metros de distancia, un enorme tornado se alzaba arrasando todo a su paso, alrededor de este también pudo ver como se formaban ocasionalmente relámpagos que tocaban el suelo levantando el pavimento.

Decidió dejar su moto parqueada para acercarse caminando.

Una fuerza tan brutal como esa no podía ser creada por un Maestro cualquiera; ni siquiera Tenzin podía ser capaz de controlar todo ese poder. De hecho pudo verlo a lo lejos y estaba siendo incapaz de mantener a raya ese enorme ciclón. En ese momento Mako se preguntó si realmente había algo que él pudiera hacer, algo en lo que realmente fuera de ayuda.

Le frustraba sentirse débil e indefenso; pero ¿acaso era posible sentirse de otra manera viendo lo que tenía en frente?

— ¿Sabes re-direccionar los rayos?— Se escuchó una voz intentando sobreponerse al potente silbido del viento.

Mako salió de su estupor cuando Tenzin cayó cerca de él con su capa roja ondeando bruscamente tras de sí.

Asintió por respuesta.

—Al interior del huracán hay alguien —Empezó a decir haciendo uso de su aire control para que su voz sonara más potente de lo normal. Mako estaba seguro que si no fuera un Maestro Aire, le costaría demasiado hacerse escuchar —. Puedo abrir una entrada para que Lin y yo podamos detener a quien quiera que sea que está ahí adentro —Hizo una pausa para dirigirle una mirada al tornado—. Necesito que tú nos cubras. En caso de que uno de esos relámpagos intente golpearnos lo desviarás.

Mako asintió nuevamente.

Era mucho más difícil decirlo que hacerlo, el viento soplaba a altas velocidades y le costaba mantener su posición en guardia, sin mencionar que su visión estaba bastante reducida, y que estaría en el aire. Aún así hizo todo lo posible por mantener la concentración, esperaba que sus reflejos fueran suficientes para detener un relámpago mientras se dirigía hacia un poderoso tornado.

Necesitarían mucha suerte.

—¡Ahora! —Gritó Lin.

El suelo debajo de ellos crujió y se levantó cuando Lin lo golpeó, enviando a los tres de un impulso hacia el tornado. No era la primera vez que Mako era despedido de esta manera hacia el cielo, pues teniendo un hermano Maestro Tierra era algo que solían hacer cuando pequeños para escapar de la policía. El verdadero problema seguía siendo el viento que amenazaba con despedazarlos; o si tenían suerte tan solo los arrojaría lejos.

Condenadamente lejos y terminarían estrellándose contra un edificio.

Tenzin usó sus poderes para controlar aire alrededor de ellos creando una especie de burbuja que los aislaba del ambiente, y justo como había prometido consiguió crear una abertura estrecha en el remolino que les permitió pasar. Durante el vuelo relámpagos pasaron cerca de los tres pero ninguno lo suficientemente cerca como para que Mako tuviera que usar sus poderes.

Una vez dentro por fin pudo ver al causante de todo, y no pudo creerlo.

Una niña de tal vez doce años flotaba en medio del huracán con los brazos extendidos. Por un momento Mako pensó en Korra, pues salvo por la edad eran bastante similares. Sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos y su cabello, eran totalmente blancos y de los ojos despedía una suerte de brillo, casi como si hubiera entrado en estado Avatar. Pero eso era imposible ¿Dos avatares a la vez?

Mientras Mako y Tenzin se habían quedado pasmados, Lin reaccionó y lanzó sus cables de metal para atrapar a la niña y tirar de ella hacia la tierra. Al estar en el ojo de la tormenta la Jefa de Policía podía apoyarse en la tierra y su control se le hacía mucho más fácil. Así con su rudeza característica empezó a halar a la niña.

— ¡Les importaría ayudarme! —Gritó, haciendo que sus compañeros despertaran de su asombro.

Mientras Tenzin usaba sus poderes para evitar que el tornado siguiera en movimiento, y ahora que estaban en el ojo le resultaba más sencillo, Lin seguía halando a la niña quien dirigió una mirada embravecida a Lin. Fue entonces cuando Mako vio un relámpago golpear el cable que la sostenía, afortunadamente pudo intervenir a tiempo tomando el cable de Lin antes de que la descarga eléctrica llegara hasta ella re-direccionando el relámpago, enviándolo de vuelta al cielo.

Con el estruendo del relámpago pasando muy cerca de la niña, pareció despertar. Sus ojos regresaron al tono azul de un iris normal, y poco a poco el tornado iba perdiendo fuerza, hasta que finalmente dejó de flotar y se desplomó como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo. Tenzin usó su aire control para detener la caída y así fue como todo termino.

**…**

—Ororo —contestó Lin lacónicamente cuando Mako le preguntó por la niña quien ahora estaba siendo custodiada por Tenzin en la Isla de los Maestros Aire.

—Escuché que Meelo la apodaba "Tormenta"

Lin simplemente se encogió de hombros dando a entender que eso poco o nada le importaba.

—Al menos de esa manera, si la niña tiene otro ataque de pánico no arrasará con media ciudad. Ahora es responsabilidad de Tenzin— dicho esto sonrió con satisfacción mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos. Mako dedujo que a la Jefa de Policía le hacía especial gracia imaginar un tornado despedazando la isla.

Sin embargo seguía preguntándose por semejante poder. Resultaba obvio que no se trataba de un poder normal. ¡Incluso había conseguido dirigirle un rayo a Lin! Eso por supuesto no tenía sentido, pero lo había visto. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Estamos averiguando más sobre ella, pero ni ella sabe muy bien cómo consiguió esos poderes, de hecho estaba bastante asustada la pobre. Según Tenzin quienes tienen el cabello blanco es porque han sido tocados por los espíritus, o algo así —mencionó como si el detalle no le pareciera relevante—. Pero me preocupa ¿Y si no es la única? ¿Y si hay más de esos poderosos maestros allá afuera descubriendo que pueden arrasarlo todo si se lo proponen? No podemos esperar que todos sean solo niños asustados.

Mako no había pensado en eso, por eso la preocupación de la Jefa le pareció completamente válida. Después de todo ahora estaban en contacto con los espíritus como no lo habían estado desde hacía 10.000 años y no sabían qué más cambios podía traer interactuar con ellos.

Además, resultaba desalentador pensar que las dudas de Beifong pudieran llegar a confirmarse. Mucho menos quería pensar en lo que sucedería si algún loco psicópata se despertaba una mañana siendo increíblemente poderoso. En verdad esperaba que el caso de Ororo fuera el único.

Lamentablemente con el tiempo descubriría que Lin tenía razón, y para su desgracia el caso de Ororo no sería el único.

**...**

* * *

><p>APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: ufff tengo mucho que explicar, como la parte de los rayos de StormOroro xD

Voy a dejar el fic como "In progress" para seguir agregándole capítulos, pero de momento no lo tengo pensado como un long-fic que siga una historia. Tal vez los siguientes capítulos no sigan esta línea cronológica. Además tengo que explicar un poco mejor de dónde vienen estos poderes que van más allá del bending normal. Y otros poderes como el de Mystique que no están relacionados con ningún elemento. Es más, el siguiente capítulo tendrá a Mystique :D y planeo hacer una descripción en términos de Varricks de potencia y eso es todo lo que adelantaré xD

No puedo dejar de pensar que Storm en la imagen de la portada tiene la bufanda de Mako xD ¡Es igualita! xD


End file.
